The lyrics of my life
by mixed up mess
Summary: Alex Stone /Miley Cyrus\ and Nick Dunne /Nick Jonas\ , two best friends, fall in love after one night. He said he'd never break her heart...
1. Crying Lightning

**A.N. First chapter. Nicholas Jonas as Nicholas Dunne, Miley Cyrus as Alex Stone**

_Chapter 1- Crying lightning_

Alex's P.O.V.

The name's Alex. Alex Stone. As in, the loner who never fits in, Alex Stone. The age is 17. The place is London. The English one, by the way. You ever been there? If you haven't don't bother. It's all hype. There are no posh snobs or people drinking tea. It's all drug addicts lining the streets, smoke from their cigarettes being inhaled with every breath. And the scene, it's not countryside. I mean, jaywalking isn't illegal here. People take FULL advantage. And then there's tube. I don't see why people think it's so cool. You're packed in a tiny space, people crushing you from all angles. And if that's not bad enough, they're all reading the metro. If you didn't know, it's a paper the tube gives away free over here, and EVERYONE is reading it. The shopping is pretty good though, you know Oxford Street and Camden town and all that. Well, only if you take an interest in it, but I don't. What's the point? I don't have friends, no guy I need to impress, no reason to.

Well, except there's this one guy. Nick. He's a friend. A good friend. And, I like him, as more than a friend. But that doesn't matter. He doesn't like me that way. Why should he? I'm just an outcast.

But don't feel sorry for me, please. I hate that. Feeling vulnerable, like you're totally reliant on one person and it only takes a tiny mistake for everything to go wrong. And it doesn't help either. What does someone pitying you going to do for your situation? It does the opposite. They look at you with different eyes, they don't treat you the same. They annoy you to tell them what's happening, trying to cheer you up when you want to be alone. 'Try to be happy' they tell me. _But why_ I thought. Why can't I just let out my feelings and stop smiling for once, uncovering the painful mask I wear every day, pretending it's alright, it's okay, even when it's not. When I know it's not.

And no, I don't cry at night because I have no one. I don't cry at night because I don't fit in.  
I cry because I can. I cry because it stops the hurt. I cry because it helps. I cry, because it's hard.

_To cry is to shout, to have the courage to change.  
To change is to want, and to want is to gain._

**A.N. So sorry it's really short, the next one will be up soon, I promise**


	2. Smile like you mean it

_Smile like you mean it_

I woke up, hitting the stop button on my alarm clock.

_Ugh, _I thought, _not 6.30am already._

I managed to drag my tired feet off my bed and walked into my bathroom, stepping into the shower and washing my hair hurriedly before getting out and washing my face and teeth. Wrapped in a plain white towel, I walked over to my chest of drawers, taking out my black skinny jeans and Chelsea shirt, before turning to the bed, throwing them down and beginning to dry my hair. Running the bristles of my brush down my long brown hair, I thought about Nick, how his green eyes stared into mine the first time I saw him, fourteen years ago. I thought about how he's always been there for me, how we held hands through everything, when his dad left him, when his first girlfriend broke up with him, even when my parents died.

Four years ago, to the day. Four years since I was at the front of the church, my eyes pricked with painful tears as I choked out the words in front of me about how amazing my parents were. That was the first time he ever saw me cry, had ever seen me weak. That day; the day of the funeral. The day my life restarted- for the worse.

Nick noticed the changes immediately; when I stopped eating as much, when all I said were forced sentences, when I began to dress differently. He tried to help me, he did. I know he tried to talk to me, know he tried to be there for me. I was stubborn, I refused help. And he understood I needed to be alone. Well, until he saw the scars.

There you go. I said it:  
Scars.

It means something different to everybody; permanence, time, regret, feeling.

But to me, it meant escape. If I only felt the physical pain, it would be better than the emotional. So when I got depressed, I just grabbed the knife and dragged it across my wrist, wiping the blood streaked across my arm with an old towel.

Now, sitting on my bed, pulling on my clothes, I looked down at the scars, faded with time, but still there.

*Flashback*

"Alex?" Nick whispered, staring into my eyes.  
I looked down, shame burning my cheeks.  
I felt his hands wrap around mine, helping me dry the blood that had just spilled and running it under a cold tap. I winced, and gently moved it back to the towel, pressing down ever so carefully to try to stop the blood flow.

Slowly, he sat beside me, wrapping his arms around me as I sobbed. We sat like this for awhile, him whispering soothing words in my ear and rocking me slowly.  
After about twenty minutes, he pulled away, and instead of the anger I was expecting, I could see disappointment in his eyes, which was worse. As I looked, deeper, though, I could see a flicker of something else, something reassuring; understanding.

*End of Flashback*

I pulled my rucksack over my shoulder, walking out to where I caught the bus. Not a school bus, a public bus (the typical red Double-Decker with a number on front). I got on, sliding in beside Nick, who was watching me intently as I switched my i-Pod from Queens of the Stone age to the Sex Pistols, the voice of Sid Vicious screaming the words of Anarchy in the U.K. down the tattered headphones, one of which Nick was sliding out of my ear and into his own.

"Nice choice," He commented, "As usual."

I smiled, thinking how Nick was the only one who understood my taste in music. Why listen to tuneless bubblegum pop when you can listen to classics like Joy Division or Guns'n'Roses? Of course, we did disagree on points, e.g. Rolling Stones- which was better, the band or the song?

His favourite band of all time was Radiohead, a band pretty good, but the only song worth listening to in my opinion is 'Creep', which none the less didn't stop him constantly talking about how amazing they are (as for the rolling stones debate, I chose the band). Although he did like (I can't get no) satisfaction and depending on his mood, maybe paint it black, he loved Bob Dylan and was always raving about him.

I saw him look at me out of the corner of my eye.  
"You can ask." I sighed, knowing what was coming next.  
"So why the good mood?" He demanded, his tone making it clear the answer wasn't a 'no reason' or 'just am'.

At the same time, I smiled, loving how he knew me off by heart, what music I listened to when I was in good and bad moods.  
Of course, when I listened to the Sex Pistols, I was always in a good mood, same with Thin Lizzy and the Arctic monkeys. When I was sad, I generally listened to Radiohead (which Nick says is blasphemy), Weezer or sometimes Black Sabbath. When you had to be careful, was when I was listening to Deep Purple, Led Zeppelin, Jimi Hendrix, AC/DC or any other kind of song with the classic guitar Solo.

I smiled, pulling out an envelope and passing it to him, giggling at his confused expression.  
"Open it," I said, "For me and you."

He pulled out the contents of the envelope and turned to me, a huge grin plastered on his face.  
Kasabian tickets.  
"Oh my God!" He said, turning to me and pulling me into a tight hug and I could feel him breathing down my neck. I smiled. We both adored Kasabian, and last night I managed to score tickets for next week's gig for Nick's birthday.  
"Can you make it?" I asked, "Because I'm sure I could find someone else if you're busy, but I—"  
"NO! I mean, I'm sure I can make it if you need some company." He interrupted sweetly, making me giggle.  
A few minutes later, we hopped off the bus, walking a couple of streets to school.

_Here we go, _I thought, _one more day of hell._


	3. Putting holes in happiness

_Putting Holes in Happiness_

The heat of the radiators greeted me in contrast to the cold London air, making my spine tingle as I stepped down the hallway, ignoring the whispering around me and the obvious glares and points toward me.  
Nick, however, seemed oblivious to it all. Placing his hand on the small of my back, he gently nudged me forwards towards our form room, where Mr Daniels was waiting to call the register. He looked up, smiled at me, and then went back to what he was doing. Nick and I walked over to the far corner, where we shuffled our desks closer and spoke in hushed tones.  
"So, about this concert," He began, "When did you say it was?"  
"Ummm," I thought, "Next week, on your birthday."  
"Sweet," He said, "I'll catch you at lunch?"  
"Yeah."  
The bell rang and we slipped out into the corridor, splitting as he headed for history and me for social sciences. I turned the corner, immediately seeing two girls pointing at me and laughing. I pretended not to notice, not to care as I walked past, but still, I couldn't help but wonder what was up; what new rumour they were spreading about me.

I sat down silently, flipping over the test and sighing silently in relief.  
Don't you just love it when tests go your way, especially when you haven't revised, or-  
I saw a tear slide onto my page and my eyes widened.  
I can't be crying, I thought, no way, that's just... That's just not me.  
I looked at the text in front of me.  
_Alex finds out she's going to have a baby. Her parents have just died, leaving her little money. She has no friends to turn to, and her boyfriend just left her.  
What should you do for Alex?_

I inhaled, my mind racing over the possibility of who done this. It was clearly directed at me, a more believable way of spreading a rumour that I was pregnant. Of course I wasn't, no boy would ever take a second look at me. But everyone else would find it funny, think that I wouldn't take it to heart, after all, it was just a joke and I never cry- right? My pen scribbled onto the page, my heart racing as each word was printed in my own careful hand, my swooping l's and t's printed perfectly as my hand glided over the paper.  
_You should offer Alex a place to live, let her live with you to cut down on the cost of rent. Help her choose whether she should keep the baby or not, tell her the consequences of her actions for both options. If she decided to keep the baby, you should help her find a job and look after the baby, but most importantly, you should try and reach out to Alex, just be a friend._

I finished the paper, before pushing my chair out, walking to the front and handing my test paper in. I felt people watching me, scrutinizing me as their silent judgements echoed through their heads; whether I was weak or whether I was apathetic.

Whatever I did, the outcome would be the same- laughing and staring, rumours and violence. There are so many different ways you could hurt someone; through racism, sexism and verbal bullying, or punching and tripping and physically hurting someone.  
And that leaves scars.

**A/N, sorry it's short again, but they come out far quicker like this. Please Review and tell me which you prefer, long or often?**


	4. How to save a life

**A/n, Oh my God, finally Nick's Point of view! And I know it's short, but they come out more.**

**How to save a life**

Nick's Point of view

She came out of the classroom and something was wrong. I stepped towards her, and she looked over and smiled at me, sweeping her beautiful brown hair back in frustration. I wrapped an arm around her waist and she instantly relaxed.  
"What's up?" I whispered.  
"Nothing." She lied.  
I looked up to see people staring at her, their eyes looking between her and my arm in disgust, I sighed. Yeah, okay, I had heard the rumours. But she wasn't pregnant. I knew that for a fact. She tells me everything, well almost. And I knew she couldn't have been pregnant because, well...  
She isn't exactly the kind of girl boys like. She doesn't dress like a girl who cares, so no one- - no one really gives her a second look. Except me. And once you see past the hard cover, she's beautiful. Inside and out. And that's why I love her.  
Yes, you heard right, I, Nicholas Connor Dunne love Alexis Jane Stone.

I turned to her, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear and giving her a smile.  
"Listen," I said, "I heard about the rumour. Don't listen to them, they don't know you. They're all missing out.  
She flashed a quick grin and I caught it, her eagerness not only contagious but also making my heart melt.  
"So," She began, "Kasabian, huh?"  
"You and me, baby!" I yelled, getting dirty looks from the crowds around us and a giggle from Alex. She leant over and kissed my cheek, but blushing, I turned away so she couldn't see. Yeah, we were friends. But I wish we were more, so much more. It's weird. I don't want to lose our friendship, but I don't want to be just friends.

I stepped out of gym with Alex, her quick steps keeping up with my loping strides. I've always been kind of lanky and clumsy too. But I don't care. I got Alex, that's all that matters. I mean, I have loads of friends, don't get me wrong, but none of them are more than people I can talk to, they're all just there when there's no one else. I met Alex when we were four. I don't remember much; just that we instantly clicked. We've always been there for each other though. When her parents passed, that was hard. For me, too. I got my parents to let her live with us for a while, just until she could find a house she could afford. Sometimes, I wanted to just leave her, the hours we both worked to pay for an apartment to rent were long and hard. And then I found her with the razor.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the small, cramped apartment. I heard a sob coming from her bedroom, so I walked in to see her clutching a towel around her arm. Slowly, I edged forward, unravelling the towel to see some crimson cuts along her arm, some recent, some, I don't know, a year or so?  
I wrapped my arms around her shaking body, not making her speak. I knew her so well, if she didn't talk about something, it wouldn't be real, the problem would just go away. So, instead, I let her relax into me and breathe in the smell of her hair as she slowly fell asleep. I mean, sure I was disappointed in her, especially since everything I'd done for her, but I thought about how heartbroken I was when my brother died, how I had wanted to hurt myself, and I had someone to turn to, someone who helped me through that.  
And her name was Alexis Jane Stone.  
And it was when my brother died that I realised:  
I love her. I love Alex Stone._

**A.N. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review, I get FAR more feedback for my fiction press account, even though I have more visitors on here. So, please say what you think and stuff. Each comment makes me smile :)**


	5. Calm Down Dearest

**Calm Down Dearest**

_Okay, I've decided to skip till the day of the concert, because nothing changes or anything. This chapter is all about the getting ready for it, and it's got both P.O.V.'s in it, but mainly Alex's._

Alex's P.O.V.

My alarm beeped and I shut my eyes, annoyed. Then I realised why I had set it so early in the summer holidays.  
Nick.  
I leapt out of bed, quickly hopping into the warm shower and sighing as the hot water hit my body. I shivered, my temperature heightening as I turned the dial, and after scrubbing my hair with my nicest shampoo (it's pineapple and mango by the way) and rinsing it out, I stepped from the shower over to the mirror, wrapping myself in a heated towel. I brushed my teeth and scrubbed at my face, glad I didn't have any spots. I had to look good today. It had to be PERFECT.  
I ran into my room, dragging a comb through my hair and running the hair dryer along it, quivering in my hands so it didn't burn my hair. I smeared foundation onto my face and applied some blusher, eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, lipstick and eye shadow as well. I changed into a vest top and some skinny jeans, before ironing and putting on a casual checked top over it.  
I checked myself one more time in the mirror before walking out the door, taking Nick's present and locking the door on my way.  
I turned down the street just as some old women were passing and I waved and they said hello. I continued down, hopping the pavements and stairs until I reached the door and rang.  
Greeted by a smiling Nick, I walked in, taking in the strong smell of cologne and hair gel as I neared the room.  
"Smells good." I commented as we got to his bed, me flopping down as he perched on the edge.

Nick's P.O.V.  
I exhaled. She likes it.  
"Oh, yeah. Thanks." I replied coolly, my heart screaming inside my chest.  
I had spent at least an hour and a half in front of my mirror this morning, applying and reapplying hair gel and cologne to get it right. I had even snuck into Joe's old room, (I'm not even sure why I snuck, he passed away a few years ago) to rummage through his dresser, before settling on a smell I thought she would like.  
Speaking of her, she looked beautiful today. Don't get me wrong, she's always beautiful, but today it just looked, effortless. But so beautiful, so _alive_. And that's thing; I can't describe it. She always hides in her shell. And fair play, she's fine as she is. But when she lets it all go; when she adds some make-up, swaps her football shirt for a dress shirt and lets her hair curl into wavy locks instead of a messy ponytail, she makes me fall even harder for her, and trust me; that's not easy.

Alex's P.O.V.  
"So, you excited?" I asked and he nodded vigorously. For a moment, silence hung over us as he looked over at me as I played with my phone, directly ignoring eye contact when his staring made me shift uneasily. I wasn't used to this, wasn't used to it at all. It was weird for once I didn't want his attention, wanted him to turn away and have our conversations without looking at each other, like we normally did. It might seem strange to other people, watching us talk without ever having our full attention to it. I mean, I listened, oh God how I listened, it's just... I don't know. I'm afraid of looking up, to see a smirk on his face as I told him about some pathetic story or other. I'm afraid of seeing his reaction to something I say, whether he's laughing or not caring. But most of all, I guess I'm afraid of falling harder for him. Like, when I look up to meet his chocolate brown eyes, I won't be able to resist and I'll just crack and kiss him, losing the only friendship I've ever really had for more than a year.

Nick's P.O.V.  
I willed for her to look up at me, feel her eyes burning back into mine. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, call her mine. But I can't do that to her; not now. She doesn't need the drama of a boyfriend right now, just a friend she can turn to for help. And I'm not going to ruin that for her just because of some silly high school crush.


	6. GirlShapedLoveDrug

**GirlShapedlLoveDrug**

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"I don't mind." She replied blandly, not her usual rave about something or other.  
"Chelsea." I stated.  
"Huh?" She questioned, on her face a confused grin.  
"You're going down tomorrow." I answered, taunting her.  
"Nuh uh Mister. Chelsea shall hammer Arsenal tomorrow, and we both know that. I mean, they have no skill. And we have better looking players." She teased.  
I felt my heart sink a little. She always did that, always commented on how boys looked. And why shouldn't she? We're friends, that's it. Not dating, not madly in love, just friends. I sighed.  
"You know I can't comment on that."  
"And that's exactly why I use it." She responded.  
"Want to go to the park?" I suggested and she agreed and stood up, putting on her coat and moving towards the door, beckoning me to follow and I did without hesitation. That girl drives me crazy.

Alex's P.O.V.  
I glanced back, watching him out of the corner of my eye. It's funny how one person can drive you _insane. _It was the little things he did; the sideways glances here and the witty remarks there. But, don't get me wrong, I _loved_ it. The feeling of my stomach twisting every time he scratched the back of his neck or sighed heavily made my heart _scream. _And I know it's clichéd, but that's the thing about love, there's a reason it's all clichéd.  
We steeped out the door and into the cold air. My hand brushed against his and I felt the warmth rush through it, before snatching it away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him close his eyes. I wonder if he felt it too, the sparks that I felt.

Nick's P.O.V.  
I tried knocking my hand into hers again, but she didn't notice. I breathed out. I hates this; I wanted to just grab her and hold her. Never, ever let go. She was perfect; so _imperfectly_ perfect. I mean, sure she had faults, but that's what made her, her. The little quirks like how she always argued, how she always walked on your right and had to jump over cracks made me fall hard. Too hard. And I hit the ground face first. And it hurt.

_**Flashback  
**__I'd just laughed at something she said. God, she looked beautiful. I took a step towards her, taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes for a second. I could feel her freeze as I bent down a little towards her; I could feel her panic.  
Gently, I was about to kiss the side of her cheek, but suddenly she turned her head.  
We stood there like that for about a minute, my lips pressed to hers. Neither of us pulled away or deepened it. But I wanted to, I wanted to pull her closer and never let her go. But I couldn't. Could I?  
I wrapped an arm around her waist and began to kiss her slowly. I felt her hesitate before relaxing into me and I pulled away, gasping.  
"Let's pretend that never happened..." She trailed and I nodded, wiping the side of my mouth and stepping back.  
"I'm- uh- sorry." She nodded and I turned away from her, wishing I could do it all over again. But I couldn't we were friends._


	7. Sweets for my Sweet, Sugar for my Honey

**Sweets for my sweet, sugar for my honey**

Nick's P.O.V.  
You'd think it would be awkward between us since that day. But, it wasn't. If anything, I felt more comfortable around her, as if those few minutes were like the glue holding us together.  
"So, what do you want to do?" She asked.  
"I'm good with whatever." I answered.  
"Uh, I'll race you?" She suggested.  
"But you're in a dress." I reminded her.  
"Oh yeah," She giggled, "Football?" _(A/N, that's soccer for American people)  
_"Sure." I agreed, picking up a ball from the side of the pitch.  
"Penalty shoot out or one-on-one?" She questioned.  
"Definitely one-on-one. Penalties have no skill." I explained.  
"Why, because I always beat you?" She teased.  
"Maybe..." I joked.  
She laughed, "You're on Nicholas."  
With that she ran on to the ball laughing, picking up the ball and speeding away as I ran after her.  
"Which way am I shooting?" She yelled, and I chuckled, pointing to my left, "Thank you."  
I sped up, running as fast as I could and launching into a tackle. She slid on the floor, then quickly stood up as I took the ball.  
"Hey, you can't hurt a girl!" She pouted and I laughed.  
"I don't think you count." I taunted.  
She feigned thinking then replied, "Probably not."  
I smirked, "Same old Alex. Hey, just wondering, but why are you dressed like a girl today?"  
"Same old Nick," She mimicked, "I am a girl." I shot her a look, "Okay, it's your birthday, can't I dress up for my best friend?"  
"Seriously Alex, why are you dressed like a girl?" I persisted.

Alex's P.O.V.  
I wanted to just come out with it, just say the truth; _I like you Nick, I want to impress you_. But I couldn't, he didn't like me that way. So instead, I just grinned and shrugged, kicking the ball away from his feet and dribbling it up the pitch, laughing as I nudged it into the net. I span around, then ran up to him and poked his shoulder.  
"You lose." I giggled.  
"Yeah, yeah..." He replied, then picked me up and I laughed. Spinning me around, I felt my cheeks blush and suddenly we tumbles over onto the grass, him on top.  
"Hey..." I said and he scrunched up his nose.  
"Get off. You're fat." I joked.  
"Hey!" He moaned, "It's all muscle."  
He stood up and set his hand out for me to grab onto and I did, brushing myself off as I stood.  
"Want to go do something?" He asked.  
"Like..." I prompted.  
"ICE CREAM!" He screamed.  
"Yeah!!!" I agreed, and we ran across the park to the ice-cream parlour, sitting down at the table in the corner and grabbing a menu each.  
"Dude, why do we even bother with menus?" I asked.  
"I have no idea." He confirmed, setting it down and standing up, "So, the usual?" He queried and I nodded. "I'll be back in a minute." He told me.  
I drummed my fingers on the table, then reached into my pocket and pulled out his present. A minute later, when he came back with two bowls of vanilla ice cream with 100's & 1000's and strawberry sauce, I handed the carefully wrapped package.  
"For you." I explained as he shot me a confused look.  
"You shouldn't have..." He mumbled, tearing of the wrapping paper eagerly.  
"Oh, okay, I'll take it back then." I joked and suddenly his eyes widened and he drew it in towards his body.  
"No, no. That's not necessary." He fake laughed.  
"Then be quiet and open it." I replied.  
"Okay, if I must," He responded, tearing off the rest of the paper and grinning when he realised what it was.  
"No way! You still remember!" He gasped.  
"How could I forget?" I reminded him, "I promised you on your 10th birthday that I'd give you that picture so here it is."  
It was small, about the size of a normal postcard. On it, there was a picture of Nick, my parents and I all together. I knew he loved it, my parents were like family to him, my mum took him in when his parents got divorced and his mum abandoned him when his father left. He always told me the picture made him feel loved, like he really did have people to care about him. And it's true, he did. I love this boy with all my heart; always have, always will.  
I scooped up some ice cream, shoving it in my mouth and instantly regretting it as I got brain freeze. I never understood the point of brain freeze. It just hurts. What causes brain freeze?** (A/N, if anyone knows, **_**please**_** tell me) **Anyway, Nick started laughing so I threw some at him. He got mad. I stood up, shoving the rest of the ice cream down my throat (yes, I _can_ do that. It is a great skill) and sliding away from the booth, out into the park again, sprinting down the grass until I hid behind a tree.  
"Who are we hiding from?" A heard a voice whisper and I turned around to see Nick smirking at me.  
"Oh no..." I shook my head backing away from him. He nodded. "Wait!"  
"What?" He groaned, ready to push me to the floor.  
"I'm... In a dress! Yes, that's it, I'm in a dress. You see, Nick, you cannot hurt me when I'm wearing a dress, or the innocent civilians who are passing will phone the police and accuse you of domestic violence." I explained.  
"You got all that from 'I'm wearing a dress'?" He mimicked.  
"I know, I'm deep."  
"Well then, I guess I'll have to tickle you." He smirked.  
"But, you can't do that either."  
"And why not, Alexis?"  
"Because you are too slow." I clarified, then began to run away, dodging people on my way.  
"That's it, you're going down!" I heard him scream, but I just laughed, running away into the distance.  
"Good luck with that!" I laughed.


	8. You give love a bad name

**You Give Love A Bad Name**

A couple of hours later, we were lying on the grass in my back garden. Not to get a tan, but just to chill. Mellow. I love that word. And being random. And sarcastic. You might pick up on that.  
Anyway, so we were lying, on the grass, the green grass, in the sun, the yellow/ red/ orange sun and just doing stuff that people do when they're bored on some idle Friday. Just chillaxing.  
I babble, when I'm nervous. And my sentences, they become short. And jumpy. They don't flow. Like now. Four words a sentence. Less.  
So, why am I nervous? Simple. A few hours give or take, I'll be with Alex. At a Kasabian concert. With beer. And Alex. And Kasabian. And Alex.  
That girl seriously drives me insane. It's not just how beautiful she is, or how down to earth she is. Everyone looks up to Alex in a weird way. They laugh at her, they ignore her. But they have respect. They would never EVER lay a finger on her. And it's not because I would protect her. She would.  
Trust me, you never want to get in a fight with Alex. Too much football, that's what I say. She could beat me up, right here, right now. If she wanted to. But that's the thing; you can never tell when she's going to lash out at you. One day, she'll be fine, the next, you walk to close and you're face gets punched in. She's been like that ever since her parents died. You can't blame her though, that's just how life is. Unpredictable.

Alex's P.O.V.  
I tilted my head up towards him and looked into his eyes for a minute.  
"What would you do if you could do anything in the world, right now?" I inquired.  
"I don't know," He replied, "Probably play for Arsenal. You?"  
_Kiss you_, I thought, but instead replied "Write a book."  
"Ok, my turn." He rubbed his hands together, "Biggest crush of all time?"  
"Alex Rider," I lied, not being able to tell him the truth, "But not in the film, only in the book. Favourite movie?"  
"Uh, the Nightmare Before Christmas. Favourite song?"  
"So many... American Girl by Tom Petty and The Heartbreakers. Favourite band?"  
"Bob Dylan! Duh. Favourite guitar solo?"  
"Definitely the one from The Boys Are Back In Town by Thin Lizzy. Favourite guitarist?"  
"Slash. I'm a Guns N' Roses guy. Favourite quote?"  
"Whatever people say I am, that's what I'm not- Arctic Monkeys. Best friend?"  
"You. No contest." He replied and I smiled at him, ignoring my heart drop as I realised friends was all we were ever going to be.

"We should head." He said at 6 o'clock.  
"Yeah, probably." I agreed, picking my coat up and heading out the door.  
I stepped outside, turning left onto the road to the tube station. We were heading to Brixton, so that means we have to get the Victoria line for 7 stops. I beeped my oyster card though the barrier at Euston tube station and jogged down the steps as Nick followed behind me.  
We managed to squeeze onto the next train, crammed in without really being able to move.  
"Hi." He said casually.  
"Hey I said."  
All too soon, I felt the train pull up and terminate. We got off, emerging from the station and standing face to face with Brixton Academy.  
This.  
Was.  
It.

**A.N. Sorry it's so short. Unexpected twist in the plot. No one shall suspect it.  
But, I am an evil genius.  
Hehehe**


	9. Fluorescent Adolescent

**A.N. Okay, here's how it will work in this chapter. Part one will be Alex's point of view on the night, then part two will be Nick's.**

**Fluorescent Adolescent**

Part 1) **Processed beats**- Alex's P.O.V.  
Okay, I was kind of drunk. Kasabian had only done like five songs. And no, I'm not a lightweight. We just decided to do shots before we went in. Bad. Idea.  
"Okay, were going to play Processed beats, so everyone grab someone and DANCE!" Tom Meighan shouted over the roaring crowd. I felt Nick brush my waist and looked up at him.  
"You want to dance?" He asked.  
"Sure, I guess." I put my arms around his neck and moved closer to him as the opening lines kicked in. I felt him step a little closer to me and my heart beat quickened. I pushed myself into him as the song speeded up, and before I knew it, Processed Beats ended.  
I was about to pull away, but Nick wrapped his hand around my wrist and pulled me back.  
"One more song?" He pleaded and I nodded.  
"Just one." I said, acting casual when I wanted to scream.  
L.S.F. blasted out of the speakers, and I tugged on nick's shirt, closing the tiny gap that was between us.  
"You look, really good tonight." He stuttered, and I swayed slightly in his arms, feeling slightly dizzy.  
"You don't look half bad yourself." I returned, and smiled up at him.  
"No, seriously, you look _amazing._" He breathed, my pulse quickening as he pressed up closer to me still.  
"Thanks..." I trailed, leaning up towards him, his hand brushing my cheek as I leant my forehead into his.  
"No... Problem..." He whispered, my mind pulsing as I felt his lips on mine.  
And it's about _then_ that my mind went blank.

Part 2) **Lost Souls Forever**- Nick's P.O.V.  
We had just done a couple rounds of shots, and I felt myself becoming dizzy, letting the alcohol seep into my bloodstream, making me less aware but more pumped. It took away all nervousness around her, not only being drunk, but knowing she was too. It felt good to relax, not be on edge. That's why we did it, I guess, I was so nervous earlier, but now I'm not.  
It's not the alcohol, you know. It's her. Alex. I smiled at the mention of her name, wondering what would happen tonight, if anything. Momentarily I wondered what would happen if it all went wrong, but shook the thought of as I laughed with her about something I cannot for the life of me remember. Processed beats came on, and I grabbed her, dancing with her as the chorus came on, my voice screaming out the words as I had the time of my life.  
Sooner rather than later, it stopped. She tried to return to her position before, but I made her stay pressed up against me, closer even as I pulled her against my chest. But soon, the next song was drawing to a close. I couldn't take it. I remembered the first thing she told me when I asked her what she wanted to do when she grew up; what she wanted to achieve. Words which I will never, EVER forget for as long as I live-  
"I'm going to do something, every day that scares me."  
I knew she took it from the sunscreen song, but that didn't stop it from being the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. Because it was her.  
So I did it. I kissed her. I told her she was beautiful, then I kissed her. In the middle of a Kasabian concert, drunk as hell, Nicholas Dunne kissed Alexis Stone.  
But that's all I remember.

A.N. Finally, we're getting somewhere. It's** not **the end, but you won't know what happened the rest of the night, because I'm evil like that. But, at least you got something. Hope you liked it!  
:)


	10. Back in the Game

**Back In The Game**

**Alex's P.O.V.  
**I woke up slowly.  
I don't know what shocked me more; the fact I wasn't in my room or that I wasn't alone. I screamed, regretting it as the man beside me stirred.  
"Huh?" I heard them groan.  
"NICK?" I half whispered, half screamed.  
"Alex?!" He shouted.  
"Oh no. Oh, oh god no." I stuttered as I looked down.  
"We didn't..." He trailed and I nodded.  
"I think... I think we did." I replied, knowing we must have. What other reason was there for waking up in a guy's room without wearing any clothes?  
"Ummm, I'll close my eyes, then you can go to the bathroom and get washed and dressed and stuff." He suggested.  
"Cool." I agreed, and when he turned around so his face was covered by the pillows and he couldn't see, I ran out of the room into his bathroom, quickly blasting the shower onto me as I stepped in.  
I sighed, letting the boiling hot water cascade over me as I thought about what had happened. I racked my brain, trying to remember what exactly did happen. I remember us dancing, then getting closer, then kissing. I smiled. I can't deny the fact I was happy. I was on top of the moon. It was _Nick_; my Nick. My best friend in the entire world Nick. The Nick I constantly raved about, more than Thin Lizzy, more than Tom Petty, more than _Jamie T_. The boy I've been madly in love with for as long as I could remember.  
As the water began to turn cold, I stepped out, wrapping myself in a towel then cursing under my breath as I realised I'd left my clothes in Nick's room. I left the bathroom, still clutching the towel around me as I knocked his door.  
"Come in!" He replied and I did, sitting down next to him on his bed.  
"So..." I began.  
"About last night." He stated.  
"Yeah, how much do you remember?" I queried.  
"I remember well, us, like, kissing. But that's it." He said, "You?"  
"Same." I sighed.  
"So..." He began.  
"About us." I stated.  
"Yeah, what do you want to happen?" He queried,  
"Uh, I don't know," I said, "You?"  
"Same." He sighed, then we both erupted into fits of giggles.  
"We... Need... Help..." I said in between laughing.  
"Tell me about it!" He chuckled, then looked up to me.  
I stopped laughing and looked back into his eyes, my heart quickening as I felt him lean closer.  
"I meant what I said, Alex," He whispered, "You look amazing."  
I blushed, but he didn't seem to notice as his hand touched my cheek and he bent so our lips were less than an inch apart.  
"Do one thing, everyday, that scares you." He breathed, and I nodded.  
"I love you Nicholas." I smiled.  
"I love you too, Alexis."  
With that, his lips crashed into mine and his arms lazily looped around my waist as I rested mine on his neck.  
And that's when I fell. Hard.

_A.N. Okay, probably not what you lot expected, but hopefully this will be okay :)  
So I might not update for a while, I'm not sure, because life's kind of crazy at the minute, but I'll try and keep you posted, so I thought this might keep you happy for a while, so here._


	11. Falling in love again

**Falling in love again**

Alex's P.O.V.**  
**I pulled away.  
"I can't do this." I confessed.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, even though ignoring me as he leaned down to me again.  
"No, Nick." I demanded, "There can't be an 'us'"  
He laughed, an awful mixture of shock, disappointment and _hate.  
_"Why not?" He said, hysterical.  
"Listen," I explained, "It's just hard for me. You should know that."  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot," He spat, "It's always about you, right? I mean, who cares that they passed away years ago, it's still just as bad. Of course, Alex, there can't be an us, can there? I mean, as soon as you fall in love with me I'll drop you, because even though you're my best friend, this is all just a game to me. There's no way that I actually care about you, all those times I held you when you cried, took your hand every step of the way, talked to you till midnight even when the only thing I could do to keep myself awake was blast heavy metal until my ears hurt, they all meant nothing. And, let's not forget Alex, that your parents were the closest thing to family I ever had. When my parents left me, it was your mum who took me in, cared for me. At that funeral, I was so close to tears it's unbelievable. I sat there, begging to keep a smile just for you, when all I could think about was how much it hurt me. So, I'm sorry Alex, for even believing you could love me, when clearly, your heart has been torn out so many times. Oh, and one more thing Alex, there always was an 'us', no matter what you say."  
"Nick..." I began, not knowing what to say as tears cascaded down my face.  
"Get out of my house." His words sliced through me like a knife and I closed my eyes.  
"I said, get the hell out of my house." He repeated.  
I panicked. Let's just say, I've never been good at reacting. To be honest, this was probably one of my best on spot reactions.  
I looked up, and seeing the hurt and guilt flickering in his eyes, I did the one thing I thought could make it all better. Pushing him against the wall, my lips collided with his, my heart pounding faster as I felt him kiss back.  
"I'm sorry." I breathed.  
"Don't be..." He shivered, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear.  
I looked down at our hands which had at some point laced together and smiled. Life was good.  
"I'm going to go get changed." I stated, and he nodded to the wardrobe, where I kept some clothes to wear when I stayed over.  
"I'll go eat." He replied and we both nodded.  
"This is a good plan." I commented.  
"Yes." He agreed, "Good plan indeed."  
I walked to the bathroom, grabbing this time a Celtic shirt and some skinny jeans, throwing them on and brushing my hair back. Considering this took me about one minute, I decided to hang out in his room for a while, giving him time to eat.

I sat down on the bed and rummaged through the drawers until I found what I was looking for; a small black box with the word 'Poetry' in silver cursive script engraved on it. I opened it, looking around my shoulder to check he wasn't watching.

When asked what love was,  
I answered in truth,  
A sweetly simple melody,  
As charming as a youth.

But not always said,  
A wish on the mind,  
A collection of words that  
Form a thought for some time.

Or maybe you're brave,  
So that means it's there,  
Expressed in four letters  
And said out in the air

Maybe it's simple,  
Not shirt, suit and tie,  
A breath on your neck,  
The breath when you fly.

It could be a step,  
A jump or a slide,  
Sort of said silently,  
To make your heart glide.

I smiled, placing the writing back inside and retreating downstairs, where the smell of noodles and lucozade attracted me.  
Mmm... Tasty.

A.N. I'm kind of tired, so this is all for now, but review and all that jazz. Oh, and I'm not sure if you have lucozade in America, but it's like fizzy Gatorade. But nicer.


	12. The Dance Of The Young Proffesionals

**The Dance Of The Young Proffesionals**

"Mmm..." I said, stealing his plate of noodles.  
"Hey!" He shrieked, "They're MY noodles!"  
"Then it must suck to be you, I guess." I answered, twirling some noodles around the fork and sliding it into my mouth.  
"Hey," I commented, "You make pretty good noodles."  
He glared at me, his eyes narrow slits burning into my eyes. Well, kind of. I guess.  
"So," He began, "What do you want to do?"  
"Hm," I thought, "Bungee jumping?"  
"No."  
"Sky diving?"  
"No."  
"Swimming with sharks?"  
"No."  
"White- water kyacking?"  
"No."  
"Can we do anything?"  
"Depends. We can do whatever you want as long as there is less than a ten percent chance we'll die." He compromised. Sort of.  
"So we can't do anything." I said.

Nick's P.O.V.  
I thought about it for a minute, then decided it was a great plan.  
"I'm going outside." I explained slowly, backing out the door, turning round and sprinting down the garden as I reached it.  
I hid behind the bushes and slowly crept towards the power box.  
_Wait for it, wait for it, _I thought as she was about to step to the middle of the garden,_ --now!  
_At once, the whole of the garden was pelted with the water coming from the master sprinkler, leaving Alex in the middle of a freezing cold, soaking wet garden which was all the while getting wetter.  
I walked into the fake rain and pulled her into my arms. She laughed and I pulled her down onto the mud, holding her as close to me as I could.  
"I love you, Alex." I whispered.  
"I love you, Nick." She replied and I grinned.  
"You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that again..." I trailled.  
"Actually, I think I do." She argued, leaning closer to me.  
"Come on..." I urged, pulling her up, "We're going to get sick."  
"Yeah, whatever." She shrugged, and I could see she wasn't paying attention.  
"Alex?" I asked and she turned to me.  
"Do you think I could be pregnant?" She questioned.  
"Um," I began, "I don't know, I hadn't thought about it really. Probably not, but you should check."  
"Yeah," She agreed, "I guess you're right."  
"Here," I pulled her into the house and into my room, where I went into the bathroom and locked it. I had about 3 minutes before she got annoyed, so I quickly threw off my clothes and wrapped myself in a towel before walking out to her.  
"Hey." She greeted, smiling at me.  
"Hey." I repeated, laying next to her on my bed.  
"What will happen if I'm pregnant?" She suddenly wondered.  
"Then we have a family." I explained.  
"Yeah, but like..." She began.  
"Yes..." I urged.  
"What would happen to us?"  
"We might get married I suppose."  
"You suppose?" She questioned.  
"Nothing's ever for certain Alex." I reminded her and she sighed.  
"You're right." She breathed and I smiled.  
"Oh, and Alex?" I added.  
"Yeah?" She responded.  
"We're going to be just fine." I assured her and held her hand. She grinned and laced her fingers though mine.  
"I trust you." She said.


	13. Northern Line

**Northern Line**

**Nick's P.O.V**.  
The next thing I knew it was morning. Alex and I were both exactly where we were the night before, her fingers interlocked in mine and head on my chest. Her eyes remained shut even when I whispered her name, so I decided to get off her and make me some noodles. I like noodles. And lucozade. Almost as much as Alex. She was addicted to that stuff; 3 bottles a day, even if it meant having 180% of her daily sugar in lucozade alone. I don't think she ever cared about that; about _later_. Everything was always in the now, and I guess it was. Why worry about 2 year's time when you can worry about what you're doing at that precise moment and worry about two years when two years comes? If that made any sense, which I think it didn't.  
I filled up the pan with the boiling water I had just heated in the kettle and opened the cupboard to get some instant noodles. Turning on the hob (or the stove or whatever people call it these days), I lowered the pan onto the smallest ring for maximum cooking. I tore open the packet and poured the chicken and noodles into the saucepan and mixed it with a wooden spoon whilst humming. After a few minutes when it had been brought to the boil, I let it simmer as I searched for a plate for my noodles and poured myself a glass of lucozade, then one for Alex. I moved back to the hob-stove-whatever and shared the noodles equally on two plates, then balanced it all on my arms and moved towards the stairs.  
(Now that I have described fully the preparation of noodles, I shall continue on with my story)  
I set all the things down on my bedside table and instantly Alex woke up.  
"Me. Noodles. Now." She growled and snatched the plate away from me.  
"Someone's hungry." I commented and she glared at me.  
"Not my fault you never feed me." She accused.  
"A) I am so sorry I didn't realise I had to take care of Miss Independent. B) I just cooked for you now. And technically yesterday." I argued.  
"Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses." She brushed off.  
"W-" I stopped; there was no point in arguing with Alex at 8 am.  
"Face it, Nick. I win at life." She jeered and I sighed.  
"Okay. I'm going to go shower."  
"Alright."  
I left the room and went into my bathroom, blasting on the shower and stepping in after peeling off my clothes. I cursed under my breath, I was certain Alex had eaten my noodles by now. _Oh well_, I thought, _I'll make some later_.  
"Nick?" I heard Alex call.  
"Yeah?" I screamed back, turning the sound of the water down a bit.  
"I'm going to go to my house to get some stuff, okay?" She asked.  
"Sure, when will you be back?"  
"I don't know, why?"  
"So I know when to phone the mental institute if you aren't home." I laughed and I heard her growl.  
"Not. Funny. Nicholas."  
"No. It. Was. Hilarious. Alexis." I used her proper name to annoy her.  
"I'm leaving." She ended.  
"If you come home and I'm not here, you know where to find me!" I continued, but all I heard was a door slam and I continued with my shower, then wrapped a towel around my waist and went back to my bedroom.

Alex's P.O.V.**  
I got on the train; the northern line. Personally, I loved it. Everyone else hates it. Now, if you're not from London, you probably don't understand how big a part buses and tubes play in our lives. No. Lie. I mean, if you want to go anywhere, get on the bus. Or the tube. There is absolutely NO chance of getting parked on Oxford street or anywhere else, for that matter.  
So I got on, sitting in the corner seat I always take. About a minute later at the next stop, a guy about my age, maybe a year or two older, got on and sat next to me.  
"Hi." His voice was raspy, like he was drunk, and my pulse quickened. I hated talking to people on the tube or bus, especially if they were high.  
"Um, hey." I tried to smile, but failed.  
"So, are you single?" He asked and I gulped.  
"No." I replied bluntly, avoiding all eye contact. I felt his hand go on my knee and he spoke again.  
"That's a shame..." He trailed, then leaned down towards me. Yup, he was definitely drunk, his breath stunk like Bulmers. The sliding doors opened and I quickly jumped off my seat and into the tube station, turning my head back to make sure he wasn't following, which he wasn't, thankfully.  
I left the station and went back to my house, taking the 263 for the last couple of stops.  
When I got there, I ran to the sorry excuse for a room that I own. I mean, it would be great... If you could see the floor. Or the walls. Or ever the ceiling. Yes, the ceiling; I had shelves put up so I could store some books and stuff.  
Thinking of books, I piled some of my favourites, some ones I hadn't read and some ones that you can read over and over without ever getting bored into a sports bag with the Chelsea logo on front. I got some of my CD's and my spare iPod and charger then threw them into too. I also laid some clothes in it, mainly skinny jeans and trainers, converse, checked shirts, hoodies, vest tops and some dress shirts but some fancy clothes and shoes as well.  
Last but most important, I grabbed my notebooks. There were about 18 that were the important ones. Most were filled with poetry and stories, but there were some doodles and random words there too. I flipped open the page, smiling as I read some of my poems:  
**

**Waiting,  
-Tick tock-  
For you.  
-Tick tock-  
Wishing,  
-Tick tock-  
You were here.  
-Tick tock-  
Not with her,  
-Tick tock-  
Yes, I know;  
-Tick tock-  
All about her  
-Tick tock-  
And you.**

Wondering,  
-Tick tock-  
Why you left.  
-Tick tock-  
Left me  
-Tick tock-  
To be with her.  
-Tick tock-  
Thinking,  
-Tick tock-  
All about you,  
-Tick tock-  
How it's not right  
-Tick tock-  
But I do.

Waiting,  
-Tick tock-  
For you.  
-Tick tock-  
Wishing  
-Tick tock-  
You were here.  
-Tick tock-  
Not with her,  
-Tick tock-  
Yes I know,  
-Tick tock-  
All about her-  
Tick tock-  
But I love you.

Oh, and then there was-  
I look down.  
I take a breath;  
A sigh.  
I wait.  
I close my eyes;  
I'm scared.  
I put one foot in front.  
I take a jump;  
I'm in love.

And then the ones that rhymed-  
I'm sorry,  
I thought I told you:  
Get out of my house,  
Leave quiet as a mouse!  
And don't say 'what', 'cause it's 'who'.

Leave now,  
I thought I told you:  
Just take all your stuff,  
-Yes, I look rough,  
But you haven't been through what I've been through.

Don't wait,  
I thought I told you:  
Leave me alone,  
Yes, I'll be fine on my own,  
And I didn't think you had feelings for her too.

Just leave.  
What do you mean no?  
Don't bother to wait;  
You know it's too late,  
So would you please just go?

Don't stay,  
What do you mean no?  
This isn't a joke  
And I know that you smoke,  
But I didn't think you'd sink that low.

-Actually, wait...  
What do you mean no?  
I made a mistake,  
They're easy to make.  
So tell me you love me, though I know.

I have loads more, but they're not great. Nick; now he's amazing at poetry. He doesn't tell anyone though. And he gets loads of his rhymes from music. Anyway, I grabbed the sports bag and hurried out the door, making my way back to Nick's house; my house.

**A.N. Okay, comment people. Firstly, this took me ages. Secondly, I'm on my Easter holiday. Thirdly, I'm meant to be doing other things. But I'm not; I'm making this for you guys and it annoys me when no one reviews, so ****PLEASE**** do. And if I don't get a couple of reviews, I'm going to write them but not put them up till you do. So, I've made this one, which is the longest so far, and since no one reviewed the last chapter, I want LOTS this time. 'Cause I am getting views and all that. Seriously though, I spent hours on this and it only takes 30 seconds to type **_**awesome **_**or **_**that sucked. **_**So REVIEW!!! (Or die). (I'm not joking, I'll hunt you down). (I swear). (No lies).**


	14. Believing in things that can’t be done

**Believing in things that can't be done**

I was barely in the door when I heard running on the stairs, then turned to see Nick and Jack fighting with... water guns.  
Yes, water guns.  
The sad part about this is that I often join in. So often, in fact, we have a water gun league every year. The rules to water gun are simple. Three people, armed with the same type of water gun are around the house. No one knows where the others are, and then I guess it kind of works like Paintballing. Except it doesn't hurt. And then there our advanced rules; for example the glacier-onomy rule which means if the temperature is below 10 degrees, you have to play outside. There are several others, each with complications, so when we have no idea if something is legal, whoever wins is the person with the most water in the gun. Which sucks sometimes.  
Anyway, I heard Nick scream my name and I instantly went into action mode. I grabbed the water gun from the, um, special water gun holding case (yes, we take this VERY seriously) and ran to his side.  
"Hey! No fair! There can't be two of you!" Jack, Nick's brother and only brother since Joe died, screeched.  
"Yeah, according to the new rule I just thought of- couple_double_amosis- you and your girlfriend/ boyfriend can team up." Nick stated and I laughed.  
"But you're not together..." He said in disbelief, then looked up to see Nick smiling, "NO WAY! Dudes, congrats. We must stop this frolicking" (I know, who says that?) "Immediately and celebrate!"  
"Okay." Nick said.  
"And, FINALLY! I can't believe you two actually told each other you like each other. I mean, I had a bet with Tom it wouldn't be for another year. But come on, it was so OBVIOUS!" He said frantically, waving his arms about. I felt Nick's arm wrap around my waist and I smiled.  
"So, how'd you get together?" He questioned and I blushed. "NO WAY! Dude, you got lucky!"  
"Uh, yeah." Nick smirked and I blushed more. Him and Jack high- fived each other and then Jack ruffled my hair.  
"Little Alex is growing up." He cooed and I slapped his head.  
"Hell, she has." Nick grinned cockily and I laughed.  
Guys will be guys. And, to be honest, I thought it was just as funny as they did. I have such a childish sense of humour.  
"So, I'm going to go leave you two lovebirds alone." He winked and I smiled.  
"Whatever Jack..." Nick blushed and Jack left to wherever he was going.  
"So..." I prompted.  
"Do you- uh- want to go on, like, a date or something?" He questioned, nervously.  
"Sure." I said smiling, "I'd like that a lot."  
He beamed, "Good. Umm, I'll uh- pick you up at seven?"  
"Cool. What time is it?" I asked.

"Five o'clock." He answered.  
"So, I'll leave here at half six then." I decided.

"Perfect." He agreed, "Now, let's go play water gun!"  
I grabbed my gun and crept around the house with Nick following me. After a minute, we heard Jack in his room and I turned to Nick and nodded.

"On three," I whispered, "One, two and THREE!"  
We leapt into his room and started to pelt him with water. He screamed really loudly and Nick and I burst out laughing.

"Not. FUNNY." He glared at us, which just made us laugh harder.

"I don't know why you're laughing; you might just die" He threatened.

"I got a plan." I assured Nick, "Come on."  
He followed as I led him towards his garden. I ran to the end, glancing back to see Jack and his water gun running behind us. I jumped into the pool and after looking at me then Jack, Nick did too.

"How is completely soaking us going to help?" He whispered in disbelief.

"Shhh…" I hushed him.

"NO FAIR! I can't wet you if you're in there!"

"Told you." I said.  
"Yeah, okay." He said, then all of a sudden he pulled me underneath the water and swam to the bottom, dragging me behind him as he did. I opened my eyes to see him staring intently back at me, and I thought he couldn't be more perfect if he tried. I was literally head over heels for him. I looked up to see that Jack had gone and decided to get back out, into the air. As I did, I rung out my clothes before feeling Nick's arms wrap around my waist and begin to kiss my collarbone and neck.  
"Mmm..." I moaned and felt him smile.  
"I...love...you..." He said between kisses.  
"I love you too, Nick." I replied, and then began to go inside. He ran ahead and led me to his writing room.  
Nick was always going to be a poet. Or a writer. Or both. You see, it's always what he wanted to do. He was amazing at poetry, especially; he writes like 3 a day. I don't know how he does it- they're all so good.  
"I wanted to show you this." He said, turning to me and opening one of his books. I gasped. In huge letters on the front was written 'For Alex, For Always'.  
"Go on, open it." He urged and I did. The first poem I saw was called 'Who was there?'  
Think about it,

Of course I love you.

I've always loved you.

Tell me,

**Who was it that:**

Held your hand through-

_Every break up_

_Every loss_

_Every time you cried_

_Every time you hurt?_

Comforted you when-

_Your parents divorced_

_Your brother died_

_Your sisters moved_

_Your grandparents left?_

Was there when-

_You first rode a bike_

_You had your birthdays_

_You broke your arm_

_You lost your first tooth?_

_?_

_It_

_Was_

_Me_

_Because I,_

_I love you._

I smiled; this was amazing. But not all of them were about me in particular. He explained that it wasn't just poems I would like; he wrote them about me, personifying objects to make them like me, like 'I saw into the sky, a star'

I saw into the sky, a star,

Burning brightly as a fire,

Its tail swooping and dipping in glee,

And laying in the field its beauty I admire.

And as I watch it dancing free,

I smile as though its mine to see,

As if it were put here for my eyes,

As I watch it spring through miles of skies.

My mind races over the reasons why

This star is so enchanting,

Before I settle on the one that fits

That in my heart its beauty is planting,

How everything fits into place

The fact that everything is so unique,

Not ruled or controlled by human touch

But without the sky is still barren and bleak

He said I was the star. I know- cheesy right? But still kind of sweet, I guess. And he made the verses all regular with irregular rhyme schemes to –quote- 'Capture how you are so random, but still fit perfectly'. And there were other things about me too, like how 'Everything fits into place' is a metaphor of how we were always perfect for each other. There were other things too, but I'm not going to bore you, sorry if I already have.

And finally, one of my favourites-

**A thought, a word, a breath or a step?**

When asked what love was,  
I answered in truth,  
A sweetly simple melody,  
As charming as a youth.

But not always said,  
A wish on the mind,  
A collection of words that  
Form a thought for some time.

Or maybe you're brave,  
So that means it's there,  
Expressed in four letters  
And out in the air

Maybe it's simple,  
Not shirt, suit and tie,  
A breath on your neck,  
The breath when you fly.

It could be a step,  
A jump or a slide,  
Sort of said silently,  
To make your heart glide.

Okay, now apparently he tried to give it to me for my last birthday but chickened out. It was written to tell me how he loved me more than a friend, and he tried to show it but I never picked up. And it was written so regularly to contrast the effect of love, how it's not regular like that- so if you will, you get the effect of irony.  
I had just put it away when Nick nuzzled his face into my neck.  
Yes, I'm 100% sure;  
That boy is perfect.

A.N. Possibly first date next chapter. Like how I put up two reasonably long ones day after day? Well, that's because like I said I'm on holiday and I got bored & then the poems I wrote ages ago. Okay, my rubbishy poems I'll use more for Alex, but my pretty okay ones I'll use for Nick. And, question time;  
Do you want more drama or more fluff, because I can do either, so review and tell me which one you guys want


	15. If you got the money

**If you got the money**

"Okay, I have to go now." I informed him after a while of just sitting there with him.  
"Fine," He sighed, "I'll see you soon, 'kay?"  
"Yeah." I replied, before walking out then immediately coming back in again.  
"Where are we going?" I asked.  
"It's a surprise."  
"Nick, cut the crap, where are you taking me?" I growled.  
"The park." He caved and I smiled.  
"I'll be down in a bit." I told him, then left to get ready.  
I few minutes later (by a few, yes, I DO mean 3) I emerged in a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue T-Shirt. He had changed into his Arsenal shirt, and I shot him daggers.  
"I tried to make a peace offering." I joked, pointing to my shirt.  
"Oh, shame." He laughed, "In fact, I think you planned this so you could tell me you were converting to the good side."  
I laughed a short, humourless cackle, "Yeah, right. You mean the gay side?"  
'Humph' was rumble I heard leave his lips and I laughed.  
"Come on," He said, "Let's get down there."  
"Cool." I agreed.  
He took my hand and we walked out the door, into the cold summer air. As we walked in comfortable silence, he swung his arms forwards and backwards. I relaxed my head onto the crook of his neck and smiled.

Nick's P.O.V.  
We walked into the park and I led her over to the goalpost, so as we could take penalties. Well, we called it 'drunken penalties'. I took out the bag of cider I had brought and she gave me a funny look.  
"Remember what happened last time we drank, Nicholas?" She raised her eyebrows and I blushed.  
"Best night of my life!" I winked and it was her turn for her face to change to a crimson red.  
"You can't recall any of it though." She reminded.  
"Yeah, that's why it was the best night of my life." I explained and she whacked my arm as I laughed.  
I handed her the can and she cracked open the lid and took several gulps then passed it to me and wiped her mouth with her hand. I did the same, but before I could wipe my mouth Alex kissed me slowly. I deepened it and lay on the grass with her on top. I could taste the bitter apple on her breath, but it just made me want to kiss her even more. She was smiling through the kiss and had her hands rested on my chest. After a while, I pulled away and stared up at her.  
"Let's play." She decided and I nodded.  
I put the ball on the penalty spot and took a run up before smashing it into the top left corner of the net, Alex just standing there laughing. Best part is, that girl is still completely sober. I passed her some more and once she chugged the rest of the can (that girl is no lightweight), we swapped positions. She swung her foot and the ball sliced to the bottom of the right post and hit the back of the net with a satisfying 'swoosh'.  
I got another can and began to drink it, and I felt myself beginning to get a little drunk. Alex stole it and tilted her back; pouring the rest of its contents down her throat. She spilt some down my shirt as she tried to move closer to me and I glared at her.  
"Why can't you be one of those girlfriends who support whatever team their boyfriend supports?" I said.  
"I guess that just wouldn't be me." She studied the shirt carefully and then decided to pull it off my head. She threw it on the ground before freezing at the sight of me shirtless.  
"Wow..." She complimented.  
I pulled her in towards me and kissed her for a while. Too soon, she pulled away for lack of oxygen.  
"I love you, Nick..." She breathed and I returned it, smiling as I did.  
"I want to take you shopping." I stated.  
"Well, I don't want to go." She argued, "Unless, of course, we go guitar shopping and you buy me both Chelsea and Guns N' Roses shirts."  
"Hmm," I thought, "Is it worth it?"  
"Yeah." She countered and I winked.  
"Come on then."  
We left the park and turned right to the nearest bus stop before catching a Bendy Bus to the shopping centre. After a while of sharing Alex's i-Pod, we were mostly listening to Guns N' Roses and Jamie T, we got off and she led me to guitar world. She eyed a pretty cool Bass guitar and picked it up, weighing it to see how it would feel.  
"I like it." She stated and I nodded.  
"Same." I agreed, then took it from her and pulled out my wallet before going to the counter and placing the instrument and £2oo on it.  
"What are you-" She began, but I put a hand to her mouth, stopping her from finishing.  
Once I had bought the guitar I handed it to her and she smiled.  
"Thank you." She said.  
"No problem." I dismissed, then walked to the next shop with Alex following.  
Tonight was going to be perfect.

**A.N. Okay (yes, again I am starting with okay), if you haven't already, PLEASE check out my new story (Please, Please, don't forget), it's kind of like P.S. I love you, but there's a slightly different plot and there are different characters. So, check that out. Oh, and review, no one did last time but I decided to post this as an Easter present, 'cause I'd already written it. So, yeah, comment & all that jazz.**


	16. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Hit me with your best shot**

Alex's P.O.V.  
Nick was taking me out to dinner tonight, so I decided to get ready for longer than three minutes.  
I was wearing a dress, it was, dress-ey and black, you know, with black on it. I was wearing black shoes too, because I was wearing a black dress, and what other colour shoes do you wear with dress-ey black dresses? I had brushed my hair, 'cause, that's what people do. I had put on perfume that smelt of perfume that I kind of stole from Nick's mum's old room. Um, I had also, like, put on a black necklace to match my black dress and black shoes, which I also wore with a black coat, because that's what you wear with black. Black goes with black.  
I, um, don't really do the whole, dress thing.  
I only really do the whole 'football' thing. But I can't wear my Chelsea shirt, because Nick supports Arsenal, and they're domestic rivals. Which meant I could wear my Celtic shirt because Arsenal are the English Celtic, because of the Catholic thing they've got going. Arsenal, St Pauli, Celtic and Barcelona. That's who Catholic's support.  
I know FAR more about football than dresses. All I know is football shirts clash, so they're recognisable, and if you wear them then you look like an idiot (a proud one).  
So, I walked down stairs in my black dress-ey dress of dress-ey-ness. I stepped with my left foot, then right, then left again. That should be pretty easy for me, because you do that in football, just faster while avoiding people by skilling them up using step-over's and dummies. And the occasion one- two, when you by- them.  
When I go on about football, unless you know a lot about it, it's best to just ignore me. Especially if it's about the referee. Then, you leg it as fast as you can towards the nearest safe place. Eg, a dress shop. I don't go in there very much. At all, really, unless Nick drags me in. He occasionally tries to get me to be a girl. To date, it hasn't worked, but he does try pretty hard. But when people start talking about what matches what and how to get the perfect eye make-up, I normally think back to the sweetest guitar solo I can think of- normally the one in 'The Boys Are Back In Town' by Thin Lizzy. It's sometimes by Dylan, Hendrix or AC/DC, but mainly Thin Lizzy.  
As I finish thinking this, I get to where Nick is waiting by the TV, playing Guitar Hero. For the record, I OWN that boy at Guitar Hero. I'm pretty awesome. Actually, I am amazingly awesome.  
Anyways, he smiled at me and I sat next to him, wrapping my arms round his as I pressed the buttons for him and strummed, because he was about to lose.  
"I can do it, you know." He demanded.  
"Fine." I said, letting go to let him fend for himself.  
See how I said he was about to lose?  
He did.  
In approximately 2 and a half seconds.  
"Told you."  
He grumbled and then stood up, taking my hand and leading me to the car. As we got there and he began to drive (A.N., Pretend it's not illegal over here), I flipped on the radio and skimmed over it until I found an okay station, and we started dancing to Johnny Borrell and Razorlight singing In The Morning. We didn't talk the whole way, which was normal, we barely ever did.  
But as soon as we got to the restaurant place (the pub), he took me aside and began to kiss me slowly. I kissed back, and soon I felt myself being pushed up against the wall as Nick pulled away a little and murmured an 'I love you' against my lips before kissing me again. After a while, he led me round to the back, where he sat down and pulled me onto his lap and took out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling before offering it to me. I shook my head politely and he smiled at me. It was a loose smile, one that made me want to do anything for him. I could hear him breathing heavily and that was all I could hear.  
"Listen," He said, "I wanted to ask you something."  
"Sure, go ahead." I smiled back at him.  
"Well, did you ever, you know, take a pregnancy test?"  
"Oh, yeah. About that..." I spoke in a low voice, trying not to be heard.  
"Well?" He whispered.  
I looked up at him (about this time, if it was a normal girl- meets- boy story, there would be tears in my eyes as I told him plans of leaving the city right there, like some kind of Romeo and Juliet. But it isn't a normal girl- meets- boy story, so I just told him, plain and simple).  
"I'm pregnant, Nick." I said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
Okay, I know Nick loves me. I know he loves me a whole lot. But until now, I didn't realise quite how much he actually did.  
"YES!" He screamed, jumping up, then grabbing my hands and spinning round in a circle with me whilst hopping up and down excitedly.  
"I'm going to be a dad, I'm going to be a dad..." He continued for a while, and soon his laughter got infectious.  
"I know you are!" I giggled, then he pulled me back to the car.  
"You can't drink, so we may as well just go home, okay?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Sounds good to me." I replied.

**A.N. Okay, before you say 'how can he be so happy about being a dad at, like, 16', there are a couple of things you might have forgotten (or I possibly never said)-  
One- Alex's parents are dead and Nick's parents left him after they got divorced, so they can't be kicked out.  
Two- Nick always wanted to be a dad so he could prove that he was better than his own dad at raising a kid.  
Three- they've been like, best friends since they were about 4, and are really close and they always liked each other, so it wasn't just like, a one night stand or something.  
So, review, 'cause drama is coming, along with a load of fluff :)  
And BTW, 100's and 1000's are like, sugar stands that you put on ice cream. I don't know what American's call them- sprinkles, I guess?  
Oh, and check out my other story, because I like that one.**


	17. The End, for now

**Calm down dearest**, you need to** smile like you mean it**, though you're **putting holes in happiness**. I know you're **falling in love again**, but I'll give **sweets for my sweets, sugar for my honey**, which is why **you give love a bad name**. I'm **believing in things that can't be done**, so **if you've got the money**, take me down on the **Northern line** to see **the dance of the young professionals**. You're my **GirlShapedLoveDrug**, so you know **how to save a life**. You're a **fluorescent adolescent**, and I'm **crying lightning**, so come on- **hit me with your best** shot and get me **back in the game**

My name is Alex.  
It's not important, but it's a fact.  
I was honest with you, right from the beginning.  
Now this is the end.  
I'm still honest.

Sometimes, you don't have to think to know.  
Sometimes, it comes so naturally you never realise it's there.  
Sometimes, it's everything or nothing.

It can take one look, or it could take twelve years, one concert and several rounds of vodka.

Truth is, it's undefined.

I'm going to tell you something, something that I got taught too late.

There are six billion people on this planet. Half that to find the male population. Subtract two thirds to get rid of people out of your age range. Half that to get rid of people who can't get married, are married, or are gay.  
That leaves you with five hundred million men.  
The hard way is finding that one in five hundred million who is perfect for you.  
The harder way is finding the one person who makes you smile when no one else can, the one who held your hand in the pouring rain- the one who stood by your side every single step of the way, and changing the angle and light till you finally figure they're the one.

-Alex

**A.N., That was the last episode.  
Yes, THE LAST EPISODE.  
HOWEVER, I did promise drama, and fluff.  
So, will there be a sequel?  
(Yes, it's going to be called obsession and paranoia, and the trailer will be up soon. I just want to write a trailer)**


	18. Slide Away

**Slide away**

Sam's P.O.V.

How can the bus take so long? I was meant to be in London by 2 o'clock. I'm late.  
Well, at least I can settle my business when I get there.

Alex's P.O.V.

"Finn, why can't you just EAT it." I tried to control my temper, but my two month old son won't eat a thing.  
"Shh," I heard a soft and familiar voice behind me, wrapping their arms around my waist and taking the spoon as I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"He annoys me." I huffed.  
"Come on, he's not that bad." Nick hushed.  
"You would say that, wouldn't you?" I snapped.  
Nick set down the spoon and led me away from the high chair and towards the sofa, sitting me down on it before smiling and turning back to Finn.  
"I'll finish up, you just wait there." He called and I sighed, bringing my feet up so I could lie down. I heard a laugh and smiled as Nick re entered, holding Finn carefully as he rested him on his lap, facing me.  
"Long day?" He asked me (Nick, of course, being the he).  
"Meh." I shrugged, closing my eyes to block out the light as best I could. I heard a gurgle as Finn was brought round to lie with me on the sofa as Nick swung round too, engulfing me in a bear hug. Nick chuckled and nuzzled his head into my neck.  
If I was some kind of girly girl, I would explain how I 'felt his heart beat in sync with mine, two people in complete unison as his warm breath made me feel so alive'. Really, he was just lying down, but then again, I'm no heartfelt romantic, am I?

Sam's P.O.V.  
I stepped off from my long train journey, my highlighted hair catching the sun as I walked to get my bags. It felt so weird to be back again, breathing the air that I haven't tasted for years. Grabbing my guitar case as well, I made my way round to the front of the station and out to take a coach for the last couple minutes.

Nick's P.O.V.  
"Please..." I whispered, shaking Alex's shoulders.  
"No." She mumbled, her eyes still closed, "I will not let Finn wear that Arsenal shirt."  
"Why not..." I begged, knowing full well I sounded like a spoilt toddler.  
"Because you won't let him wear a Chelsea shirt." She decided.  
"But I let him wear a Barcelona shirt!" I pleaded.  
"That's because they're your second team."  
"And? They're your second team as well, you know."  
"SHUT UP!" She yelled, annoyed at me. Bringing a pillow round to cover her ears, she sighed.  
"Come on Finn, mummy is pissed." I hushed my son.  
"I heard that."  
I ignored her, carrying Finn up to his nursery- a calming shade of sky blue with white curtains and a bright yellow light hanging from the ceiling (my idea, obviously). I set him in his cradle and smiled softly at him before exiting the room and into my own, wincing at the cramped space inside. I hated not being able to afford some huge house Alex could be proud of, that our son could be proud of. I'm on my gap year at the minute, so is Alex, and we're both working to get enough money. And my brother, Jack, he helps a lot as well. He lives with us to save on rent money, and we sold Alex's old house for a bit of cash.  
I mean, we're not badly off. We could be a whole lot better, but with a family life changes, you know? I grew up all of a sudden; I was just a kid until I had my own.  
It scares me, that. Knowing my son will grow up having me as a dad terrifies me. And don't get me wrong, I love Alex to pieces, but she's not really... motherly, I guess. She never wanted any kids, which messes with my head. She shouldn't deserve this, any of it.

Stupid Razorlight concerts and vodka shots.

**A.N., Okay, I feel like I haven't posted in foreverrr, and this is pretty rushed, but I have some stuff going on and exams and all that jazz, so bear with me. And I've been spending time writing poetry and neglecting normal writing, so I'm going to try and get it into more of a balance. Sorry this is short, but I just kept prolonging writing it, so now is time enough to put it up or I think I never will.**

**So comment, yeah?**


	19. That Boy That Girl

**That Boy, That Girl**

"Kill joy." He taunted.  
"Not gonna work" I replied, looking over as he faced me.  
"I didn't want it to work," He said, smirking, but before I had the chance to ask, he took me in his arms and jumped, laughing as I screamed.

We hit the water with a splash. When I surfaced, Nick was already swimming back to the shore and looking back at me.  
"I hate you right now!" I called, but he just shook his head and laughed, reaching the white sand.  
I followed him, swimming swiftly up to him and walking the rest of the way.

Before I could yell at him, I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his lips against mine. Forgetting I was ever angry at him, I kissed him back and he smiled. Pushing me down to the floor, I rolled him off of me before he could do anything else.  
"Beach," I reminded him.  
"_Private_ beach..." He echoed, leaning down again.  
"You just pushed me off a cliff!" I countered.  
"Cliff is a _bit_ of an exaggeration, now, isn't it?" He scanned his eyes over to the drop and bit his lip expectantly.  
"Whatever..." I smiled, pulling him back onto me.

(A week later, Nick's POV)

"Please come out with me tonight?" I begged her for the hundredth time.  
"Sure." She dismissed.  
"Really?" I lifted my eyes to see her walking away.  
"Nope." She called back.  
"Dude..." I groaned, climbing onto the bed.  
"NO." She demanded, wrapping the pillow over her head.  
"But why?" I questioned.  
"Because I have a KID!" She screamed.  
"Whatever." I replied, hurt. I stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it, then sat down and leant against it. Moments later, I heard the soft padding of feet, then a gentle knock on the door.  
"Don't be like this." Alex hushed.  
"Be like what?" I half-yelled angrily.  
I heard her try and open the door and sigh as she realised it was locked.  
"Please?" She whispered.  
I stood up and threw the door open, pushing past her out into the landing.  
"Where are you going?" She spoke softly, pain evident in her voice with the promise of tears.  
"To see my mistake." I called bitterly, then went into Finn's room and smiled as I watched him play with a light blue toy car.  
"Hey there," I cooed, reaching over for his tiny hand and wrapping it in my own as he giggled, " I love you."  
I turned to see Alex leaning against the door frame.  
"I'm sorry," She apologised.  
"Okay." I nodded, turning back to my son.  
"Fine." She mumbled, heading to the kitchen.  
I sighed, putting Finn back in the cradle and began to follow her.  
"I'm sorry too." I tapped her on the shoulder and she spun round to face me.  
"If you think I'm going to forgive you just like that, well then-" I cut her off, kissing her instead. Her hands found their way round my neck and I pressed her against the wall.  
"I'll go out with you tonight." She pulled away.  
"Sweet," I smiled, "Now all we need to do is find a way to pass the time."  
"I'm sure we can think of something." She winked, walking up the stairs and swaying her hips.  
"Damn," I mumbled, biting my lip before running up after her.

Alex's POV (an hour or two later)

"No way." I looked at the boy in front of me, standing in the door well in front of a slightly confused Nick.  
He had changed, but there was no denying it was him.  
"Alex." He breathed, his mouth tilting up into a slightly lopsided smile.  
I ran over to the boy, pushing past Nick, and running into his arms.  
"Ves?" I whispered into his shirt, letting his arms fall round my shoulders and his face fall into my neck.  
"I missed you so much." He said, and I pulled away to look at how he'd changed.  
His hair was longer now, falling down to just above his shoulders, and his fringe was swept to the side. His face was still pale, but he had grown a lot, and he was much skinnier now. His face looked older, like he had suddenly just grown up.  
"Ummmm..." Nick said awkwardly, and I turned to see Ves's eyes glow with recognition.  
"Dude, nooo!" He looked at me and I smiled.  
"Yup." I answered him.  
"You didn't- noo." He grinned at me.  
"Oh yes."  
"Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" Nick cut in, and Ves took a step towards him and threw his arm round his shoulder.  
"I can't believe you don't remember me, Mr Dunne." He tutted.  
"Should I?" Nick's eyes clouded over in thought.  
"Dude, it's me, Vespasian." He explained and Nick's mouth dropped.  
"-But-. No. Wait. Yes. Dude. It's- you!" He stuttered, before embracing Ves.

That's right.  
My brother's back.

**AN, Okay, so I haven't written in FOREVER, but I've been busy with exams and family stuff, and I might not be able to get another chapter up till September, because I'm on holiday for 6 weeks. But I promise you guys, if you review this chapter, I will publish one before I go next week. If not, you'll have to wait till September, and it's the same with 'Read It'.  
Anyways, the first part of this chapter's just random stuff, the second part I wrote to show how easily they fight and all that, and then the third part was to develop the plot.  
And if anyone's confused, Alex has a twin brother called Ves (you'll find out more about him later), and she hasn't seen him for YEARS. Because Nick and her have always been close, Ves and Nick know each other too, so yeah.  
That's about it I guess.  
Review please :)**


End file.
